


Lullaby

by HannahIDK



Category: The World’s End (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Wedding, a bit of angst, mostly Fluff tho :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK
Summary: I was listening to 'Lullaby' by Sigala, one day and the idea for this fic popped into my head, because apparently I get fic ideas from listening to music. (also I've never been to a wedding so I don't know if this is 100% accurate)





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Lullaby' by Sigala, one day and the idea for this fic popped into my head, because apparently I get fic ideas from listening to music. (also I've never been to a wedding so I don't know if this is 100% accurate)

Today was one of those days anyone would have ever dreamt of, a day of dedication of love and loyalty. It was Andy and Gary's wedding day, they've been together for 5 years and they have decided to get hitched. All of Andy and Gary's friends and relatives came to see them get married and being part of a wonderful happy memory, they would remember for however many years to come.

Andy greeted some of the guests who have attended the wedding, some were his relatives, friends and even Gary's relatives, well cousins to be more specific. The one who Andy got on well with was Gary's older cousin Nicholas, whenever Andy reads the newspaper in the morning there would always be a aspiring and amazing news article about London's favourite police officer, when he suddenly vanished out of thin air one day. Until he was told by Nicholas, that he had been transferred from London to Sandford.

Andy also got on well with Gary's younger cousin, Shaun. He's always nice and polite to Andy, mainly because he was kinda scared of him, Gary always told Shaun about him being cool and tough. Even though Gary was being over dramatic, as usual. They also brought their significant others with them, Nicholas' husband, Danny and Shaun's boyfriend, Ed.

Gary always talked fondly of his cousins, he loved them so much. He'd always tell stories of his childhood with them, from happy-funny stories to sad and gloomy ones, but Andy always smiles whenever Gary told those fun happy stories. He'd always imagined Gary having a giant grin on his little face, running around like there wasn't a care in the world and some of the stories were from present day or a few years before.

The rest of the gang had arrived, Sam and Steven got engaged a few months ago and were currently planning their wedding, Oliver and Peter were doing just fine. Nothing new or exciting was happening to them. They started catching up, talking about great memories from their teenage years and joking around, until Andy noticed Gary still hadn't come out of the dressing room yet. It surely didn't take this long to get ready for an event, a very important event that is.

"Hey, I'm going to check on Gary, to see if he's alright." Andy said with a hit of worry in his voice, the rest of the group nodded and continued with their conversation.

\---

Gary stood in front of the mirror, getting ready for the biggest day of my entire life, getting married to the love of his life. So many thoughts race through his mind, 'I wonder if these people are actually for me, or are they just..pretending as always.', 'what if Andy changes his mind and calls off the engagement?, in front of everything', 'what if this was all a huge prank and Andy doesn't really love me'. More and more negative thoughts race through Gary's mind as his chest started to get tighter and tighter, his breathing started to become more erratic and started to hyperventilate more and more by the minute. he started to get lightheaded and dizzy, his knees started trembling and going weak. He leaned back into the wall, starting to slowly slide down the wall onto the floor, tucking his knees into his chest, with both hands on the sides on his head tugging on his hair with big pools of tears starting to flood down his face..

Andy slowly opened the door and poked his head in the door, "Gary?, are you okay?" he said cautiously, his eyes widened, seeing the state Gary is in. "Oh my god!, Gary!" he exclaims as he runs to Gary, dropping to his knees beside him, pulling him into his chest.

Ever since they started dating, Andy knew about Gary's history of anxiety and depression and tries to help him through it. Gary didn't genuinely smile, apart from his childhood, he always put on a facade. Putting on fake smiles, acting like he was fine when he actually wasn't fine, it was like a sort of cry for help. Even though he was at rehab, he didn't feel like it was helping him. They give him anti-depressant pills, that don't work, they tell him where to go to bed. Like he was a dog, not a human-being. He always turned to alcohol to make him happy, like it was a cure to all of his problems, but it wasn't. He wasn't thinking straight, he was making irrational decisions and having even darker thoughts race through his mind.

Andy put Gary's hand on his chest, directly on his heart, "just copy my breathing, okay?". Gary nodded and Andy started to inhale deeply and deeply exhaled, while saying "breathe in and out" repeatedly, Gary's breathing was slowly becoming steady, as he rested his head on Andy chest, he was still feeling a bit dizzy from hyperventilating and his chest was getting less tight. "Gary, you had a panic attack for a reason, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Andy said softly. Gary debated whether or not to tell him, on one hand Andy was his fiancé, soon to be husband, but on the other hand he doesn't want Andy to worry about him. "Gary, please tell me, whats wrong", Andy softly pleaded. "I-I'm just scared okay!" Gary spoke as loudly as he could, hoping no one else would hear his distressed voice.

Before Andy could open his mouth to answer him, Gary continued to speak "I'm afraid of our future, what will happen to us ... you know, I'm not use to opening up about my feelings to anyone, expect for you." Gary sighed. "I'm just afraid that this is a big joke on me from the world, from the whole universe, like everyone thinks that I don't even deserve happiness for a single fucking moment", Gary said in a raspy voice, sounding like he was gonna start crying again. "I just...don't want this to be all a dream.." Gary choked on a sob, with his hands over his eyes. "That's not true..you deserve happiness, even if you think you don't, but today you'll do because today will be the most happiest moment of your entire life and mine too!" Andy said genuinely, while wrapping his arm around Gary's waist, pulling him in closer.

They sat in somewhat comfortable silence, Gary's hands were still over his eyes, like they were the only thing protecting him at that very moment. The silence was broken when Andy started softly and quietly singing a familiar tune, " _You look so cool, standing there. With your baggy jeans and silky hair. We can live for nothing baby I don't care. Lose me like the ocean, feel the motion_ " Andy sang. Gary slowly removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Andy with a little smile, they both started to sing together, " _I'll be the sea honey Always, always And you'll be the tide I'll be the sea honey Always, always And you'll be the tide_ ". That song had lots of memories behind it, it was a song that played during their first kiss. They sang that song to each other when they were either stressed or worried about anything or if they had a nightmare, it was like a lullaby, like it would make them feel safe, calm and comforted.

Gary let out a little giggle, "That song really takes us back, doesn't it?" Andy gently took Gary's hand into his own and laced their fingers together, "yea..it really does, it was the day I fell in love with you" Gary sniggered at how cheesy Andy sounded, but it was true, they've loved each other for five years and counting, they just want to be together forever. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, afraid or not. I want to be there for you when you need me the most. For every down hill, I want to experience it with you, together." Andy whispered softly into Gary ear, Gary blushed and his heart fluttered, knowing that Andy really wants to spend the rest of his life with him made Gary feel less afraid and more loved and knowing that he would not be alone when facing his inner demons, Gary felt like he was ready to be married. Because after all, marriage was about becoming one together, staying by each others side 'till death would do them apart. And with Andy, he would no longer be afraid to be alone. "Do you feel ready, or do you need a few minutes till you are?" Andy asked gently, Gary took a deep breath "I'm ready. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with someone I love deeply and trust" Andy smiled as he helped Gary stand up and straighten his tie, which probably wouldn't make any difference seeing as Gary's suit was all black, but it suited him and made him look really handsome.

\---

Andy and Gary walked down the aisle, hand in hand, united together. Andy felt bit nervous but weirdly calm at the same time. Maybe he didn't feel so afraid because he knew that he is going to marry the love of his life, and the thought of spending his life together with Gary made him feel extremely happy. Andy could feel Gary tremble a bit, a clear sign Gary was probably a bit nervous too. Andy gave Gary's hand a reassuring squeeze. Gary looked down at his hand and back up at Andy with a little smile, and Andy smiled back at him as they got to the altar.

The ceremony began as the presider started to speak, "Dear friends of Christ, we have gathered here today to witness Andrew Knightley and Gareth King committing themselves to one another and, in the name of our Church, to bless their union: a relationship of mutual fidelity and steadfast love, forsaking all others, holding one another in tenderness and respect, in strength and bravery, as long as they live. If any of you want to speak up on why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or forever hold your peace". No one objected and the ceremony continued as normal.

"Andrew and Gareth, you have come before God and the Church to share your commitment to one another and ask for God's blessing." said the presider, addressing them. The presider looked over at Andy and asked: "Andrew, do you freely and unreservedly offer yourself to Gareth?" "I do", Andy nodded as he answered, and the presider continued. "Will you live together in faithfulness and holiness of life as long you both shall live?" "I will", Andy said looking at Gary with smile, Gary smiled back. "Do you Andrew, take Gareth to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" Andy said with his gaze still on Gary. The presider turned to Gary "Gareth, do you freely and unreservedly offer yourself to Andrew?" "I do" "will you live together in faithfulness and holiness of life as long you both shall live" "I will" Gary took a deep breath as he waited for the final question. "Do you Gareth, take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do", Nicholas stepped up to the altar with the rings and smiled at Gary and Andy and they smiled back. They couple exchanged to rings. putting them on each others fingers, "by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband, you now may kiss" Gary and Andy pressed their lips together in sweet kiss as everyone applauded.

\---

Everyone was now at the reception, people dancing to the music that was being played and chatting away and drinking with the other guests. Gary was talking to Andy about how nervous and happy he was at the alter, until he was tackled into hug by Shaun, "aww! congrats Gary, I'm really happy for you!" Shaun said with pure happiness and excitement in his voice, Gary returned his attack hug. Nicholas walked up to them and patted Gary on the shoulder, "congratulations Gary, were very proud of you" Nicholas said with a small smile, "thank you guys" Gary said fondly and pulled away from Shaun's hug and flings his arm around Shaun's shoulder. Gary looks over at Ed who is talking to Danny, who were joking around and laughing their heads off, "I'm surprised to see Ed outside of his little gaming corner! How are the games, by the way? Have you gotten any better?" Gary asked with a smug grin on his face. "Um, actually Ed has a job now" Shaun said with a smile "oh, he's a grown up now" Gary said with a jokey tone "at least one of you grew up" Nicholas said turn his gaze to Gary, "oi! cheeky bastard!" Gary laughed while playfully punching Nicholas' on the arm and they all laughed. "Anyway, sorry for disrupting your conversation, we should keep Danny and Ed out of trouble" Nicholas said finishing the small talk, Gary nodded and waved.

Gary started to approach Andy, who was looking out the window at the most beautiful sunset. The sky was a nice mix between a nearly pastel pink and purple. Gary looped his arm around Andy’s, while resting his head on Andy’s shoulder, Andy kissed his forehead and rested his head on Gary’s. Looking out the window as the sun was nearly gone, letting the sky get consumed by the darkness and light of the moon..


End file.
